Poker Night
by Feygan
Summary: Supernova. A moment between Nick Vanzant and Benjamin. Set a little after their poker game. Slash. Completed January 2004.


Title: Poker Night  
Author: Feygan  
Fandom: Supernova  
Pairing: Nick/Benjamin  
Disclaimer: I do not own the movie Supernova.  
LiveJournal: .com  
Contact:  
.

He'd always known he was bisexual. It was just one of those things, like his hair and eye color and the fact that his parents wouldn't let him get that designer gene-mod when he was thirteen so he could be a better pilot.

So when he joined the _Nightingale_ crew, he was pleasantly surprised by how attractive nearly everyone was. There really wasn't anyone on board that he wouldn't happily fuck--it would be a real challenge to de-macho Jerzey, and Captain Marley had that silver-haired authority figure appeal. Usually he would have already picked out his targets and decided what moves he was going to make, but the come-down from his addiction to hazen kept him from getting close to anyone.

Still, after his little pep talk from Dr. Kayla Evers, he felt kind of obliged to seduce someone. Besides, his libido had already been sending him little sparks of interest, so he figured, what the hell.

He was really attracted to Kayla, but she was playing hard to get, so he settled on someone a little easier. Casual sex to sooth some of the tensions out of his body would make it easier for him to play it cool around Kayla. A sweaty-palmed, panting, lust-crazed sex-fiend was not someone that Kayla was probably going to want to get with--she'd probably slap him down if he tried anything.

Benjamin was a pretty attractive guy, so Nick didn't hesitate to take the chance when it offered itself.

After promising not to tell anyone that Benjamin had programmed emotional concepts into the ship's computer, it was pretty easy to nudge things the way he wanted. Which was how he ended up in Benjamin's bed, performing a medical exam of his own.

_Ah, I'm gonna have beard burn in interesting places tomorrow_, he thought, though he couldn't help being pleased about it. There was something nice about waking up the day after a night of good sex to stretched muscles and that pleasant ache.

Most people that looked at him figured that from his everyday working personality he would be the dominant partner in any sexual act. He could tell that Benjamin was surprised when he asked the younger man to fuck him--surprised, but pleased.

Stripping and laying on his back on the bed, Nick lifted his legs invitingly, showing Benjamin his hole. Teasing him with what he could have if he wanted it.

The darker skinned man licked his lips, his eyes locked on the prize, then he flashed Nick one of those bright smiles. He was so pretty when he wore a happy expression, but when he quickly stripped off his clothes and stood there naked, his cock upraised and hard, he was even prettier.

"Do you have any lube?" Nick asked. "I think we're gonna need a lot of it."

"Oh yeah," Benjamin breathed, hurriedly opening a bedside drawer to pull out an unopened tube of lubricant. He was so excited that he was almost quivering.

"Come on then," Nick purred. "I want you in me."

Benjamin practically threw himself on the bed, his thighs pressing against the backs of Nick's as he lunged forward for an enthusiastic kiss that had their tongues writhing against each other and their teeth gnashing together. "Oh God," Benjamin groaned, his right hand slipping down to stroke Nick's cock, gently at first, then harder.

Nick was happily surprised when Benjamin used his left hand to quickly slick lube onto his own cock before squeezing more out onto his fingers to begin preparing Nick, his right hand keeping up the rhythm as he jacked Nick's cock. There was always something good about sexually dexterous people.

"What do you want?" Benjamin asked, pulling his hands away from both of them, pressing them flat against the bed to keep from touching. He was holding onto his control with everything he had, trying to be sensitive and not just take what he wanted. His body quivered with need, but he held back.

"I like it hard," Nick moaned, arching his back so his cock rubbed against Benjamin's stomach. He reached down and grabbed Benjamin's lube coated left hand and pressed it against his hole, wriggling until Benjamin surrendered to his will and thrust his fingers back in, spreading his fingers. "Don't be so careful. Just fuck me."

Benjamin rose up on his knees, a nervous excitement on his face, but his eyes shone with such joy that it was almost blinding. The fingers of his hand kept scissoring inside Nick, stretching him. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes!" Nick growled. "Fuck me, fuck me now and fuck me hard! I want it!"

Benjamin managed an almost casual shrug, though the grin showing all his teeth was filled with the overwhelming excitement he was barely keeping in check. He positioned himself at Nick's entrance, and at the demanding growl, quickly closed his eyes and thrust right in.

Nick howled at the pain-pleasure that quickly transformed into pleasure-pain, then pleasure-pleasure as Benjamin began thrusting. He _loved_ the sense of completion that a hard cock filling him up gave him.

"Harder, harder!" Nick grunted. He rolled his hips not just to make Benjamin scream, but to force that hard cock against his prostate.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God," Benjamin panted with each thrust. His muscles flexed and gleamed with sweat as he pushed himself hard into Nick, his hips pumping and his ass flexing.

With Nick's legs wrapped around Benjamin, he had a freedom that the legs-over-the-shoulders position didn't offer. Though that was fun too.

Turning his head, he strained his neck out and lifted his head until his mouth was pressed against the bend of Benjamin's elbow. He pressed a few quick kisses there, then began to lick the smooth flesh with broad, even strokes just to hear Benjamin moan in surprised pleasure. Nick grinned and bit down, not hard enough to break the skin, but enough that Benjamin felt it even through the blur of pleasure.

"Oh God!" Benjamin jammed himself so far in that Nick could taste it on the back of his throat when he came.

Nick was pleasantly surprised when even as he was coming, Benjamin reached down to grab Nick's cock and began stroking fast and hard, bringing him off even as his was being filled.

Afterward, lying tangled together with the sheets, Benjamin lay his head on Nick's chest, a pleasant weight reminding him that he was alive.

"Kayla was right," Nick said, "not that I'm going to tell her."

"Right about what?" Benjamin asked, lifting his head only a little. His eyes were heavy lidded and after-sex sleepy.

"She wanted me to interact more with the crew to help me get over the withdrawal."

"Is _that_ what this is?" Benjamin asked in a teasing tone. "You '_interacting_' with the crew."

"Yeah," Nick said. "Wanna interact some more?"

"Okay. Sweetie, play some music, will you honey?"

"_Yes Benjamin, anything for you._" And there _was not_ a jealous tone in her voice, or at least, that's what Nick forced himself to believe. He _had_ promised not to tell anyone what Benjamin had done to her programming after all, and he always kept his promises.

.

=THE END=


End file.
